Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary
Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary is the general hospital for Greater Rosewater, Little Rosewater and the surrounding region and run by the NHS. It is noted to have a particularly excellent A&E department as a consequence of having to deal with many trauma cases. Recently, a ward has been set aside for the observation and care of strangely mentally-drained patients. In spite of any possible apathy that might have occured as a result of the high mortality rate in the area, the staff there are not only extremely skilled and stressed, but incredibly conscientious and willing to help their patients. This has been shown on multiple occasions, with the staff responding as quickly as possible to incidents to the best of their ability. Thanks to its "Royal Infirmary" status, it may be possible that the hospital was granted the "Royal" title by Letters Patent from the British Government, acknowledging the skill and effort of the staff. Aside from being a health care institution, the hospital also appears to be working with research institutions in the development of vaccines. It has been the site of a number of strange occurrences, both centred around the children's or maternity wards. Events at the Hospital The presence of the childrens' and maternity wards has made it a target for demons gathering in the area due to the presence of the Hellmouth under St. Thom Huell school. In particular, the hospital was attacked by Drox demons searching for babies to turn into Drox demons. This effort was briefly halted by the efforts of the Drox scout, Dr. Feelgood, who had chosen to resist these efforts in part due to how his human disability resulted in him receiving discrimination from fellow Drox. The Drox were encountered by Layla, Barnaby and Robert and with Feelgood's assistance their plan ultimately thwarted. However, Feelgood was left to take the babies away, and it was not known what occured to them afterwards, though there was no apparent alarm. The mental ward established temporarily in the hospital for unusual patients was later discovered to be full of patients who had been mentally drained by a fallen one in the area. This transpired to be the school's librarian, Mr. Penrose, in reality the fallen angel Penemue, On his death, the majority of the inpatients there, including one of the group's friends, Janet Barner, recovered their wits and intellect, with the exception of two of Penemue's earliest victims, a bus driver and the school's former groundskeeper. With the defeat of the Drox, this vacancy was apparently occupied by another opportunistic demon commonly known as the Boogeyman, more properly called "Der Kindestod" (lit. child's death). This preyed on the children's wards for about a month, long enough that the children could recall its appearance - tall, wearing a dark hat and coat with a horrifying, bulgy, eyebrowless and grotesque face with a rictus grin and eyes in the wrong place. This creature managed to drain at least two children in a ward, a vulnerable isolated adult patient and kill a paediatrician who appeared to be thrwarting his plans. It was ultimately killed by Layla and her friends, with Barnaby Crimp, hallucinating due to consumption of methanol, landing the killing blow with a drunken punch. The corpse of the Boogeyman was taken away as a trophy. 1998 Half a year later, Imogen Parker was hospitalised in the fight against a Wrath-possessed Robert and Gluttony-possessed Ned Phillips. After stabilisation, she was attacked in her room by Charity, disguised as a nurse. Charity ripped off Imogen's arm, but further damage was prevented by the timely appearance of Barnaby Davidson, impersonating a nurse too. Imogen's arm was re-attached after Layla managed to retrieve it in time for the doctors to reattach it. This was assisted by a healing poultice created by Barnaby and Violet. Noted Staff and Inpatients Staff * Dr. Kincaid (paediatrician?) * Dr. Feelgood (therapist, missing) * Nurse Jonathan Crinklebottom * Nurse Mary Wilson Inpatients, past and present * Bus driver * St. Thom Huell groundskeeper * Janet Barner * Ned and Brian Phillips * Robert, consistently * Imogen, somewhat less consistently Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer